dbaffandomcom-20200222-history
Zeel
HIISTORIA. Tudo começa em um Universo distante, Goku ao absorver as 7 Dragon Balls se teleportou para muito longe pois ainda não tinha idéia de seu poder, neste Universo Goku testa seus limites pela primeira vez, ele então ao tentar se tornar ssj, acaba por descobrir um novo nível de Ssj5, mas seu poder e tao avassalador que faz ocorrer uma grande explosão,destruindo todos os Infinitos Multiversos existentes,então ele rapidamente refaz tudo.Ele então vendo que seu poder é imenso resolve se dividir em 2, cortando então seu poder pela metade e colocando um selo que cada metade so era permitido usar 1%, mas sua metade cria autonomia própria e passa a se chamar Goku-Sam, este por sua vez é igual a Goku em todos os critérios até mesmo na amizade e tudo mais, só que Goku-Sam se sente rejeitado e por isso odeia Son Goku ainda neste Universo eles queriam ver quem era mais forte,mais se eles lutassem iria destruir todas as realidades do espaço-Tempo,então Goku-San sugere que eles criem uma realidade impossível de ser destruída,apos eles criarem ocorre a primeira luta entre eles, mas por serem iguais eles empatam, o engraçado é que eles são ligados mas se um morrer o outro não morre. Depois de eles empatarem eles resolvem sair pelos Multiversos para treinarem e depois de 1 Bilhao de anos se encontrarem na terra(No ano de 800), o que eles não sabiam é que quando um fica forte o outro também ficava, e isso continuava a ocorrer. Depois de 1 Bilhao de anos viajando entre realidades alternativas eles voltam para a terra. Lá eles encontram familiares e amigos ( como Goku Sam é parte de Goku os familiares e memórias antes da desunião são os mesmos), eles encontram uma terra bem diferente, Vegeta ainda é prepotente, mas reconhece que goku o ultrapassou e muito em poder, e fica pasmo com o aparecimento do novo Goku, Trunks é ssj4, enquanto Goten só se torna ssj4 após se fusionar com trunks uma vez mais, Gohan adquiriu experiência e se tornou muito forte, comparado ao poder de ssj4, mas ainda místico ( ele está de cabelo longo novamente), mirai voltou para seu tempo e conseguiu mudar o passado realmente assim ele com ajuda de Bulma puderam voltar para a realidade alternativa onde eles viviam. a filha de gohan Pan está já muito poderosa (mas! não fica com os cabelos loiros ainda), de resto as coisas continuam normais, eles não tiveram mais problemas com seres que vieram para destruí-los ou o de sempre, (a sim, Vegeta foi campeão de um budoukai que teve neste ano). Ao encontrarem seus familiares e surpreenderem o todos, Vegeta pede para lutar contra Goku. Eles se teleportam para sua realidade Indestrutível onde eles irão medir forças, os outros pedem para irem ver eles lutarem,porem Goku-San diz que e melhor eles ficarem em volta de uma barreira indestrutível para não serem apagados da existência, então Goku e Goku-San se transforma em Ssj5 para todos, e eles ficam ainda mais assustados com o poder deles,Vegeta disse que se ficasse a menos de 100 metros de Goku por apenas 1 Quintilionésimo ele seria apagado do passado do presente e do Futuro em todas as realidades alternativas,entao eles resolvem ir para a terra pois nao daria para lutar contra eles.Ao chegarem a terra, todos notam que em menos de 30 Minutos a terra mudou horrores Ela agora está tomada por monstros e aberrações, mais uma vez os heróis terão de entrar em ação, os Guerreiros estão em um nivel comparado ao desses monstros, Entao Son Goku e Goku-San saem a procura de quem esta fazendo tudo isso , Son Goku nota que existe uma falha na No sistema Ficcional,uma brecha escondida.Os heróis então entram nessa brecha e acaba descobrindo por meio de seu Ki que quem dominou a terra foi um ser chamado "Kaarat" (divino demônio), ele saiu das profundezas da Criação, para encontrar guerreiros que tinha fama de conseguir destruir ate mesmo o Absolutoverso, entao ele encontrou o planeta chamado Terra. Este tinha 5 subordinados(detalhe, os cinco tem o nome dos cavaleiros do diabo na antiga mitologia japa) , Kaliptos Um Guerreiro Classe A- 19 ( Ele foi destruído por vegeta em sua forma basica), Hakii Um Guerreiro Classe A- 300 ( Gohan deu conta deste),Jenk Um Guerreiro Classe A- 432 (quem mata este é Goten já ssj4), Chak Um Guerreiro Classe A- 310 ( este fica por conta de Trunks) e Ruunk Guerreiro Classe S- 800( este deu bastante trabalho para os guerreiros, depois de serem derrotados Goten e Trunks se fusionam em Gotenks e vegeta e Gohan usam seus poderes no máximo para conseguirem segura-lo enquanto Gotenks fazia o novo golpe Hyper Smash Crushn que e tao poderoso que poderia destruir ate mesmo o Absolutoverso), enquanto todos lutavam.Os Gokus se dirigiam para a direção de "Kaarat", onde eles iriam enfrentar a maior batalha de suas vidas. Kaarat tinha 4 formas, na primeira ele vira um Guerreiro formidável Classe S- 22, mais mesmo assim ele perdeu fácil para Goku, já em sua segunda forma ele multiplica sua força por 500.000.000x,e fica convencido e ataca Son Goku mais Goku-San aparece em sua frente e fala que e a vez dele de Brincar,mais mesmo assim Goku Sam ganha dele facilmente, na terceira o jogo vira, Kaarat adquiri um poder de matar Guerreiros Classe Z-???, com apenas um soco, Son Goku vendo que não conseguia nem ao menos arranha-lo com seu poder selado, tenta se transformar mais Goku-San o impede dizendo que não sera necessário,se os 2 lutarem juntos Conseguiria derrota-lo,Então depois de uma incrivel Luta Kaarat estava em Péssimas Condições,quase morrendo e os Gokus já se dirigindo para fora da Brecha, karaat resolve fazer algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes e se transforma um Deus Colossal,tao grande que todo o Creatoverso do sistema Ficcional cabia na palma de sua mão. Então os Gokus começam a atacar por todo seu corpo de sua cabeça ate a ponta de seu pe,mais eles percebe que era impossível causar qualquer dano a ele,então eles resolvem Crescer também,mais mesmo assim eles não conseguem fazer um único dano a ele então eles resolvem que a única saída é se fusionarem novamente mesmo pondo em risco todo O Tecido da Ficção. Eles usam fusão sagrada e se tornam Son Goku Sam, dai para frente a luta começa a dar páreo, eles brigam alucinadamente por horas, culminando numa explosão aonde destrói todo o Sistema Ficcional, onde todos saem vivos,eles se vêem obrigados a mudar o ring de batalha, eles então vão para a Realidade Indestrutível criada por Son Goku e lá eles continuam sua luta intensamente,depois de uma luta tao equilibrada eles resolvem dar um golpe a toda força contra o outro,o ataque de Son Goku-Sam fere drasticamente Kaarat se vendo incapaz de se mover enquanto o golpe de Kaarat não fez nenhum arranhão em Som Goku Sam, e por consequência de Son Goku San ter Utilizado 1% de seu Poder no ultimo bilionésimo, uma grande explosão e causada e assim dando apenas alguns segundos para a realidade Indestrutível ser destruída,Kaarat pede para ser morto que não aguentava perder para um ser que nem mesmo usou suas transformações, mas eles o deixam viver e vão em rumo a saida da Realidade( pra variar) então Kaarat com tanta raiva se transforma Novamente Ficando Massivamente mais forte, conseguindo um poder tao grande que dentro de sua Dimensão se Torna superior ate mesmo a seres Onipotentes, convencido que conseguiria vencer, ele tenta um último ataque contra Son Goku Sam, este que nota e para o golpe com o dedo mindinho, rebatendo contra kaarat e o destruindo, assim todos os monstros que estavam causando o caos desaparecem, apos eles se separarem eles voltam para a terra.E no dia seguinte Todos resolvem fazer uma festa na casa de Bulma para comemorar a vitoria,mais no meio da festa, eles sentem a presença de um ki maligno com um poder infinitamente superior a de seu Inimigo passado, Vegeta Diz que queria participar da batalha principal desta vez, então Son Goku fala para Goku-San se Fundir Com Vegeta pois assim Vegeta nao seria apagado da existência, então eles vao em direção aquele Poder gigantesco. DICIONARIO: DRAGON BALL AF - SON GOKU SAN Karaat: Ele e um Demônio Divino,com 5 Transformações cada uma mais poderosa que a outra. Em sua Ultima Forma ele possui o poder de sobrepujar seres Onipotentes Literais estando em uma Dimensão superior a qualquer outro ser. Classes: Existe Varias Classes, para conseguir uma Classe você tem que ter poder suficiente para destruir todo o Hyperverso, se caso tenha um poder Hyperversal sua Classe sera F- ???, a mais baixa dentro do Sistema Ficcional. Confira Abaixo a Lista: F- ??? [ Varia de 0 a infinito ] - Hyperversal E- ??? [ Varia de 0 a Infinito ] - Omniversal D- ??? [ Varia de 0 a Infinito ] - Allomniversal C- ??? [ Varia de 0 a Infinito ] - Infilluminatinfinityversal B- ??? [ Varia de 0 a Infinito ] - Infinitoversal A- ??? [ Varia de 0 a 1000 ] - Absolutoversal. S- ??? [ Varia de 0 a 100 ] - Creatorversal Z- ??? [ Varia de 1 a 1 ] - Onipotência Literal. Observação Son Goku em 100% ja seria o Suficiente para Matar Kaarat em sua Ultima Forma em um Tempo Planck, Porem ele tem seu poder selado, para proteger a existência de Vida no Sistema Ficcional. MattVSZeel_01.PNG|Zeel (1st form) punching Super Saiyan Matt MattVSZeel_02.PNG|Super Saiyan Matt kicking Zeel (1st form) Zeel_1stForm.jpg|Zeel in his first form. Zeel_1stForm.png|Zeel in his first form (Full body) Zeel_2ndForm.jpg|Zeel in his second form. Zeel_3rdForm.jpg|Zeel's final form Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Budokai AF Characters